05 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-05 ; Comments *(Ken) The special, pre-recorded Bank Holiday show from May 1997 featuring Blur visiting and playing live at Peel Acres. Not a normal show, then, but with some amusement and the second half - once Blur have gone - has some good records in it. Once again the mad Bridget the dog makes a starring appearance. *Note: this is of course a live, not live-live-live performance, as it comprises 2 levels of pre-recording. Peel's links and the live performance at the house on 22nd April; then the evident editing of it all together, including the rest of the show, seemingly live but not, at a subsequent date; before the transmission on a third occasion, 5th May. As such, it lacks that live presentation feel of the best Peel shows, but then plenty of normal shows were often pre-recorded anyway. (Other) *JP (before 'M.O.R'): "You're listening to Blur, recorded by Radio One at my house. They're great, I'm fat." Session *Blur #1 Live performance at Peel Acres. Tracks marked † were released across the formats as b-sides to the single 'On Your Own' in 1997. Tracklisting :File a begins :(JP: "A few days ago, Blur came to our house, played football, had a look around the house, drank tea, played some tunes, had some food, then went home. It was an astonishing day. Let 'me tell you all about it.") :File 1 begins with different intro, indicating that this hour was rebroadcast, from Glastonbury by the sounds of it. *Blur: Bank Holiday (LP - Parklife) Food :(JP: "It's April 22nd... today on our calendar is Blur day... it's 8:30 in the morning... I've come out to walk the dogs... and already vans have started arriving...") *Orbital: The Saint (single) FFRR :(JP update. Bridget the dog barks.) *Billy Bragg: The Boy Done Good (LP - Bloke On Bloke) :(JP: "It's now about 10 o'clock... Still no sign of the band... The Radio One live music team have arrived, nursing hangovers, which is their natural state.") *Charlatans: With No Shoes (LP - Tellin' Stories) Beggars Banquet :(Peel interviews two of daughter Flossie's friends.) *Supergrass: Richard III (LP - In It For The Money) Parlophone :(Peel talks to Ben, a friend of son Thomas.) *Shed Seven: Getting Better (LP - A Maximum High) Polydor :(More Peel talk.) *Propellerheads: Spybreak! (LP - Decksanddrumsandrockandroll) :(Peel commentary update. Blur arrive.) *Gene: Where Are They Now? (single) *Comsat Angels: Sleep No More (LP - Sleep No More) :(Peel and Blur discuss his home studio and items from his record collection.) *Silver Apples: Fractal Flow ( 7" Fractal Flow/Lovefingers) Enraptured *Fall: Behind the Counter (LP - Middle Class Revolt) Permanent :(Peel, Blur and Steve Lamacq talk about demo tapes. John shows off his 1931 copy of Melody Maker.) *Kenickie: Nightlife (LP - At The Club) EMI :(Peel talks as the band warm up in the background.) *Blur live at Peel Acres #Country Sad Ballad Man #Chinese Bombs † #Movin' On † #M.O.R. † #On Your Own † #Popscene † #Song 2 † File 1 ends *Dreadzone: Earth Angel (single) File a ends and 'File b '''begins :(JP chats with Blur.) *Wire: I Am The Fly (single) Harvest :(JP relates story of Melanie singing at the end of his bed when he had jaundice. Flossie then plays a Melanie LP at the wrong speed. JP: ''"It's in the genes.") *Melanie: Christopher Robin Is Saying His Prayers (LP - Born To Be) Buddah *Blur: Beetlebum (LP - Blur) *Natacha Atlas: Amulet (LP - Hamim) Nation *Coco Tea: Fire No Guns (7") 2B Grafton Road *Hooton 3 Car: Not Recognised (7") Rugger Bugger *Suckle: Symposium (7") Detox Artifacts *Problem Child / Panacea (Mathis Mootz): Untitled (12") Chrome *Ivor Cutler: My Disposition (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation *Folk Implosion: Burning Paper (LP - Dare To Be Surprised) Communion *Ice Pack: Jagger Edge (12") Cluster File ;Name *a) Blur at Peel Acres 1997-05-05 pt1.mp3 *b) Blur at Peel Acres 1997-05-05 pt2.mp3 *1) 1997-05-05 Peel Show S017.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:58:53 *b) 00:55:26 *1) 00:59:20 ;Other *a) b) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Thanks to Ken! *1) Created from S017 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *Part 1 *Part 2 *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes